Sports Problem (OHSHC)
by x.x.x.-Shizuko Katsuyuki-x.x.x
Summary: Sam wishes nothing more but to be back at home and not at the new school where they think she is a boy. But it's only her first day in the middle of the school year at Ouran when her life gets turned upside down by the obnoxious Host Club. SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! But whats up with her split personalities...or what does it depend on anyway?(KaoruXOc pairing with minor TamaxHaru)
1. Chapter 1

**its not my fault that i keep on coming up with random ideas for new stories. but well this isnt soo random it will be a KaoruXOC story. Alrighty so i would liken to describe the apperance of Sammy. it is similar to the one of my oc but nobody really knows, right?Anyway so 'Sam' is trechnically my oc but i needed a unisex name and the first that came to my mind was Sam-Sammy-Samantha. But goin on with her description she has blood-red hair and her eyes are a deep shade of blue. she is... well plain when it comes to girl figure. As for her personality she is boyish, which she doesnt really notice, and she has much of personality complex. when she has her glasses on she is mean arrogant (in her own way) and when she has her glasses off she is shy(but that doesn't take way her boyish factor) **

**alrighty anyway hope you enjoy Disclaimer: i do not own ohshc**

* * *

...my my the sporty host?

"Elite students are so awesome," some girls said as I passed them. "Just like Haruhi-kun!" Her friend replied.

_What the hell,_ I thought. _Think I've heard that name before_...

Before I could think anymore I had to get to my homeroom. Class 1-A the sign read.

No one was inside except for a teacher. I went over to her and she said, just wait outside until she called me. I nodded and pushed my glasses up and let my bangs cover one of my eyes.

As I was waiting outside I started thinking about my siblings._ Why did they only send me and not my brothers?!_ I whined inwardly. The teacher called for me and I scanned the classroom. All the girls looked at me interested but I had no idea why.

I only smiled and said, "Yo nice to meek you all I'm Sammy Katsuyuki."

Everyone in the class ooohed and aaahed. The teacher told me to take a seat.

I sat in front of a burnette. He was quite handsome but he somehow reminded me of somebody else.

I could feel people staring at me and looked around to see that most girls were drooling at me. As I stared at one in particuar with my head tilted to a side she blushed and looked away with the red tint glowing in her cheeks and moving to color her whole face like a wildfire.

I looked down at myself. I had my usual short blood-red hair, my sports pants and a black loose shirt, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Isn't Katsuyuki-kun cute?" A girl nearby me asked another girl and I froze.

_A guy! They Think I'm a Fucking Guy?!_

(time skip)

I ignored the class until the lunch bell rang.

The burnette behind me was being 'bullied' and I turned around to say something but I stopped because her 'bullies' were some twins... well that hit home making me close my mouth and sit back down.

I took out my bento as someone touched my shoulder. "Katsuyuki-san want to eat together?" The burnette asked.

I smiled fakely at him. "Sure," it was more that I had no one to sit with and the fact that he probably thinks I'm a boy made me uneasy.

As we started to head out the door burst open to reveal a blonde haired guy. Looked at me then at the burnette and back again until he grabbed the burnette and shouted at me, "Leave my beautiful daughter alone!"

I stared at him in confusion, _Not again with the thought that im a guy..._ He glared at me and I glared back, not for any particular reason just the fact that he was being rude.

"Tamaki-sempai-" the burnette started to say but interrupted him, "Well let me tell you that you are the ruddest person since you just barged into the room while I wasn't doing anything. And just if you hadn't noticed that person is a guy not a girl!" The blonde looked taken aback and he started sulking which took me aback since I was expecting a retort.

Behind me I heard twin laughs and turned to see the orange haired twins. "Good one Sam-san!" They kept on laughing and I smiled sheepishly. "I really would like to know your names," I said looking at the burnette and the twins.

The three smiled and the burnette said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." _I think I know that name from somewhere..._ I didn't have that much time to ponder on his name since the twins said, "Hikaru," one said, "and Kaoru," the other one said and they finished together with, "Hitachiin."

"So let's go have lunch with our new friend," Hikaru, I think, said mockingly. It is easy to difference them because I having a twin lets me know how annoying it is when the confuse you... especially if they think you are a guy.

I grabbed a stand of my bangs and played around with it as we headed to some gardens were we were supposed to be having lunch today.

We finnaly sat down below a tree and we started to eat in silence. It was a peaceful atmosphere until a squeaky voice said, "Hello Haru-chan Kao-chan Hika-chan!" I looked around and found a little kinder kid running towards us.

He was being followed by an expressionless giant. "Yo, Honey-senpai." The twins said together. I looked at them, _did they just call this kid senpai?!_

Suddenly there were some bright brown eyes right in front of me and I stared at them. "Ehhh who is this Haru-chan?" The kinder kid asked.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm Sammy Katsuyuki a new student here at Ouran." The child said, "Well I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka. We both are third years in Ouran. But you can call me Honey and him Mori."

My eyes widened,_ my goodness seniors that looked like preschoolers! or at least he does..._ _What other horrors do this school have,_ I wondered inwardly.

First the think I'm a boy, not that I mind really, then this guy screams at me for no reason, he calls a guy a girl, and now the seniors are about the size of little kids.

After we all finished eating the blonde guy from before came over along with a raven haired guy. "I apologise for his rudeness Katsuyuki-san and by the way I am Kyoya Ootori," the raven haired guy said.

_I never told him my name..._ Beside him the blonde who I didnt know his name was still sulking as he mumbled, "Daddy apologises of how he acted toward you for not doing anything to my beautiful daughter Haruhi, and yes I am conscious that he is a guy but he is still my beautiful daughter."

I nodded and faked smiled at him, "It's alright let's start again, My name is Sammy Katsuyuki. I am here on a sports and studied scholarships."

The aura around him changed instantly and he smiled charmingly and said, "Well I am Tamaki Souh, the king of the Host Club," _Well that was an awesome recovery of attitude_, I thought as I smiled at everyone.

We headed back to class as lunch was almost over when a guy approached me and my new friend Haruhi, from which I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from some where.

"You're Sammy Katsuyuki right?" He asked. I nodded and he sighted in relief.

"They had told me you were a girl but we were gonna have to let you go if you were, since girls aren't allowed in the soccer team," he bounded away happily before I could say a thing. But as I started thinking about it if I had said that I was a girl then I would have to quit the team but I would still have the grades scholarship and my parents wouldn't let me go back to Mexico and I would be stuck here without any fun.

I sighted exhausted and Haruhi-san beside me chuckled.

I looked at him confused and he whispered so that only I could hear, "You were always so clueless Samantha." My eyes widened and the memory of who he- I mean she is, "H-haruhi its nice to see you again!"

She chukled and said, "I realised who you were a couple of moments ago."

I gave her a genuine smile at her and said, "What gave me away my way too tanned skin or my accent?"

She laughed and said, "Both."

We arrived at the classroom once more and the classes continued.

(time skip)

Once classes had concluded an unpleasant thought crossed my mind.

Where was I gonna change exactly were for practice if they thought that i am a guy without the team discovering that i was a girl. I sent a message to the captain and the coach that I would be a tad late for practice and with that I took off looking for an empty classroom. I was in the east side of the school building almost without hope when a classroom caught my attention. An abandoned music room or Music Room #3 to be exact.

I opened the door and my eyes widened. Rose petals floated all around, a brilliant light blinded me, and some hands pulled me inside. When my sight came back to me I saw the people who i had eaten lunch with. Incudeing Haruhi.

"Welcome to the host club." They all had gathered at the door and were looking at me curiously until the raven, Ootori-san, spoke up, "You are late Sammy-san," then he turned to the ladies and said, "He is now open for service."

Some girls from my class screamed as Ootori whispered in my ear, "Act like a host in see great future in you just like I Haruhi, and if you don't I'll tell the sports team that you are a girl and they will kick you out of the team but you want be able to go back to were you live since you still have your academics scholarship apart that your mother won't let you."

He said all that in a breath and my eyes widened.

_So he knew all along that I was a girl but whenever said anything about it._ "Why," I mumbled and he smirked before saying, "You will make the incomes of the host club bigger if you join. And you better give a good show out of it or your little secret will be discovered," I nodded solemnly but smiled fakely.

"H-hello girls I am -" I was interrupted since the ground started shaking and a light brown haired girl was on top of a platform.

"Ahahahah! As manager of this club I shall observe you to decide which type of host are you." I sighted and said, "Fine then let me change so that at least when I get to practice the coach won't kill me." With that I turned to head to the changing room just to realize... were the hell is that?

A familiar chuckle made me turn, "I'll take you there Sam." Haruhi guided through the crowd of girls and pushed me into the what I suppose is the changing room.

I started laughing once she closed the door making her eye twitch in annoyance.

"What you laughing at Samantha?" She snapped.

"I never expected you to be friends of_ those_ guys," I said laughing harder. Harihi sighted and started explaining her reasons to join the club which were similar to mine in a way.

We were both blackmailed.

**OUTSIDE THE CHANGEING ROOM**

"What's taking those two sooooooo long!" Tamaki exaggerated as he paced in front of his guests. "Yo boss want us to figure it out?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "I have a better idea let's all go! I bet he is doing something to my beautiful daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki said imagining that scene of Haruhi being sexualy abused.

"You sure-" "Are perverted-" "Boss!" The twins teased the Host King. "Anyway I think is a bad idea to interrupt them." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"I agree with Kyo-chan and so does Mori, right Takeshi?" Honey, who had already figured out about Sammy being a girl, said.

"En'" his cousin agreed.

"I don't care, just know that I heed to get Haruhi out of there because the pervert is with her- errrrrr I mean him."

The twins had shared a look and seeing the nearly visible smirk in Kyoyas secret somehow figured it out, "Let's let go boss go since he is so eager." They said in unison.

**BACK AT THE DRESSING ROOM**

"Ehh so Kyoya-senpai blackmailed you too?" I asked and she nodded, "But its not that bad," Haruhi stated and I snorted.

"Yeah and my mom will let me go back if I loose the sports scholarship," I say sarcasticly.

"You should start changing and while you do that I will tell you more about the host club." I nodded and started taking off my shirt without taking put my tight ports bra.

But as I did that the door opened and the dramatic blonde, Tamaki ran inside and stopped as he saw me.

I blushed instantly, "W-What the hell!" As he backed away I punched him in the face making him fall almost unconscious.

"YOU PERVERT!" My face almost as red as the color of my hair.

I put on the practice shirt on quickly as the rest of the host club entered the room. "Alright I was only gonna make you host twice a week but now you officially have a debt to pay to us." Kyoya said while smirking.

"W-why!" I demanded highly confused.

Kyoya motioned for the twins who moved Tamaki's half-unconscious body sideways and there in the floor was a set of tea in pieces.

"That tea set cost 1 trillion yen, " now I had an idea of why they called Kyoya the Shadow King.

"But Kyoya-senpai that's more than the vase that i broke!"Haruhi said trying to say something of how illogic it all sounded.

"That vase was old and well conserverd." One of the twins said. "It is so well conserved that it is one of the first tea sets made, thats why it costs so much," his twin added to the information.

Kyoya let out a chuckle and said, "Well Samantha Katsuyuki, welcome to the host club as its newest host."

_What the hell in the fudgeing whole world have i gotten myself into..._ i thought as i became a white mushy particle that fell to the ground as the twins poked it...

* * *

**alrighty that is how it ends and just to let you know i will not post andy more chapters until i finish typeind chapter 3. that is how i will make myself want to update more often and if you get too impatient waiting fot the next chapter (which i highly doubt you will) just pm me and say 'stop layzing around and type the next chapter you lazy ass!' type it exactly like that and i bet the next update will be posted soon. but for now i have been having many different ideas for new stories and this are the one i have posted so far. i would put more but i dont want people to think i just post post post but not update so i will only limit myself to all the different stories that i have in my profile so far.**

**ANYWAY READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I fonnished chapter 3 and here I am posting chapter 2. For the next time I post another chapter will be till I finish chapter 4. I also wanted to say, I got grounded for a week which didn't quite help me finishing the chapter I just hope people didn't lose interest in this story. Just some small side notes: I don't know in which season OHSHC ended in so I'm just going to put is as though it was about winter and soon to be Christmas! So yeah...**

**Disclaimer I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

Fully dressed Sammy came out to where apperently her 'clients' were waiting for him, who is actually a she, to attend them. Sammy was dressed in soccer shorts, a shirt of her favourite soccer team, her shinguards, black long socks, and her brand new mercurial cleats, but when her clients saw her they went totally on and on about how cute she looked.

Then they attacked with questions of why Sammy was dressed like that which Kyoya explained.  
Hosting for the first time was bad for Samantha. She was sure she was doomed since she only talked about sports and she was quite sure that none of the girls that had requested her seemed to get a single thing of what she was saying.

Halfway through it all, the girl with brown hair who had came from the platform thingy, who's name was discovered to be Renge, clapped her hands and everyone at once turned to her.

"I've decided that our dearest Sammy Katsuyuki is none other than the sporty type!"

(Sammy POV)

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Haruhi was trying to hold back a laugh.

I glared at her and at the rest of the host club, who were looking at me as if I were an alien.

"I thought that the sports club and that the host club disliked each other," a girl who was sitting beside me said confused.

"Ohh that reminds me that Sammy-kun is in the schools soccer team and he has practice," Tamaki said with a smile.

I have to admit that he looks real good for someone who was almost in a dead state just moments ago.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I snapped at the host 'king'. He looked genuinely hurt at which I only rolled me eyes.

"Mommy look our second daughter is so mean with me," Tamaki said looking at the Shadow King, Kyoya.

Even though Kyoya was blackmailing me he seemed quite interesting since he seems to know much stuff about me while I only know his name.  
"Wait who the hell are you calling your daughter!" I asked my eye twitching. "Ahhj soccer practice! The coach is gonna kill me! Kyoya can I go I seriously need to!" I pleaded realising the time it was and that I was seriously losing my time with all this idiots and Haruhi.

Tamaki sprang up with an idea, "How about all the host club goes on a field trip to the bleachers of the soccer field in order for Sammy's clients can see some action in the field."

All my 'clients' squealed in delight and I only faceplamed.

Could this day go anymore wrong.

First off everyone thinks I am about that is except for the host club,

Second I cannot say I am a girl or they will take me out from my only joy in this pathetic school for rich bastards.

Third I am being blackmailed to be a host or my secret will be revealed but I would still not be able to go back to Mexico because my mother wouldn't let me.

Fourth I breaked a tea set that belonged to the host club that I have to now pay off.

Fifth they are gonna attend my murder since the coach will kill me for not being at practice on time.  
Most of the 'ladies' decided to come so i was being followed by them and the host club close behind me, the nearest ones to me were the twins and Haruhi. As I started going down the stairs as fast as I could but I forgot the golden cleats rule: never- I repeat NEVER run in cleats. The reason of that is that there is a great chance that you will slip and fall.

So that is what happened.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but when it never came instead two strong hands were holding my waist opened my eyes and stared at some amber eyes.

"Steady!" It was one of the twins, Kaoru to be exact.

The girls behind us started squealing and I wondered why until I heard Hikaru say, " You change me for the new student is this how its going to be?"

Kaoru sets me down and goes over to his 'crying' twin, "Hikaru, he is nothing to me I may play around with him but you are the one when I truly love." They then got so close that if anyone moved them they would be kissing.

They girls squealed even louder and I facepalmed recognizing that act that I supposed was the 'brotherly love act'.

(Time Skip: After club and practice hours)  
Everyone sighted relieved that club was over. We were heading back to the club room since we had ended up at my practice after being decided by Tamaki.

"My beautiful daughters! How in the world do you know each other? Tell me, please, dad day wants to know," he said clinging to me and Haruhi.  
I kicked him in the face and he went to his emo corner.

"Yeah Haru-chan Sam-chan how do you know each other?" Honey asked looking at both of us.  
"Well we used to be at middle school together but that reminds me,-" Haruhi turned to me, "where are your brothers?"

"Lucky bastards got to stay at Juarez, but I honestly hope that they send them sometime soon," I mumbled upset that I was stuck here.  
"Ehhh Sam-chan has siblings?" The twins said, one in either of my sides.

My eye twitched as we got back to the club room, but I answered their question anyway, "My twin to be exact and my other two brothers."

One of the twins looked at her,"Sooooo you have a cute twins sister, you hear that Hikaru another new shiny toy that matches the newest one!"

My eye twitched but then a thought came to my mind and a smirk formed in my face, "Sure new shiny toy."

I shared a look with Haruhi who was trying so hard not to laugh. I gave her a silencing look which she too in with enthusiasm.

" My two daughters will soon become 3!" Shrieked Tamaki hugging me and Haruhi again. I only glared at him and that was enough warning for him to get off us.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "We should all head out to houses."

I froze at an reminder of one problem of mine. Haruhi noticed and asked, "Anything wrong, Sam?"  
"Well I have to stay at the house of some relatives..." my voice trailed off and the face of Kyoya turned into a smirk.

"Well that can't be that bad!" Haruhi exclaimed.  
I looked away and murmured, "They are gangsters and they come to this school."

"Ehhh but the only gangster that comes here is-" the twins started to say but they were interrupted because the head of a head the had popped in the door of the host club.

"Hey can you help me look for my cousin?" Kasanoda Ritsu, my cousin entered his eyes resting on Haruhi. When he saw me he said, "Who is this, well anyway I don't have time for that can you all help me find her she has super long blood-red hair like this guy's and she won't be wearing the school's uniform that should be easy to find."  
Haruhi seemed about to tell him that that was me but I gave her a playful look which she seemed to understand.

"Of course we'll help you!" I exclaimed. "I would help anyone that is a friend of my girlfriend Haruhi!" I exclaimed and he froze.

He grabbed me by the front of muy shirt and screamed at muy face, "And you are fucking okay with the fact that she entratains other girls who think she is cute but like a guy.?!"

I smirked, shrugged and mused, more like purred the words, "I think that's hot."

Well that made it for him he laid on the floor like a stone statue.

The twins started laughing and I snorted once bidding my whole laughter. "Samantha that was not nice!" Haruhi demanded indignantly for using her in my little prank.

Kasanoda had gotten over his statue-like-state when he herd my name.

"What the hell is up with you scaring me Samantha! And you are supposed to be my cousin!" He said miserably.

I smirked and siad, "Why would that scare you do you have a crush on Haruhi or somthin' like that" i said jokingly and he blushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go Ritsu."

As I exited the club room with my cousin behind me. "Just don't forget to come tomorrow, Katsuyuki-san!" Kyoya called after me making my smile disappear and instead a scowl filled my face.

(Time skip)

When we got to the door many men greeted us before entering the house.

"Welcome young masters." They chanted together making Ritsu laugh and me glare at them at which they retreated in horror.

"Tetsuya!" Ritsu yelled and a man with long blonde hair approached us.

"What is it young master?" He asked looking at Ritsu.

"Tell my father that Samantha is here." He ordered and the guy nodded before going away.

He came back a couple of minutes later with who I suppose is my uncle. "Ritsu your cousin is a girl not a boy!" The man said glareing at Ritsu.

My eye twitched and I glared at him, "I am a female you butt brain," the poison in my voice made him tremble.

"O-oh that's right gomen S-samantha." He said stuttering. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where is my room?"

Ritsu said, "I'll take you to it."

As we rounded a corner my 'uncle' screamed, "There is a surprise at her room!" Calling after us.  
What now? I wondered because most surprises from today hadn't even been real surprises and they had all sucked.

Before we entered my room, three big bodies were launched at me while Ritsu and someone else watched in amusement.

(Outsiders POV)

Sammy waked the heads of her brothers in annoyance and said, "You better not do that again!"

They lined up and said in unison, "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

"Sam you are forgetting someone," an accusing voice said behind them.

Samantha turned to find her second best friend, Carlos Castillo. A little tone went off and the sound as coming from Sam's backpack. She look for the source of the noise to find a phone. She open it and a note fell off. It read;

_**Hello there new toy!**_

_**We decided to buy you a phone since commoners don't normally have.**_

_**We gave ourselves to pass the number to**_

_**everyone from the club including Haruhi.**_

_**Love,**_

_**The twins**_

And bellow their signatures are neatly written in fancy handwriting.

Sam rolled her eyes and answered whoever was calling 'her' phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Sam! The hosts is at my house and they are calling a meeting and they told me to tell you to come," Haruhi said sounding desperate.

"Do I have to?!" Sam whined on the phone receiving curious stares from her cousin, friend, and brothers.

Haruhi sighted in the other end. "Please its that they are so obnoxious! I cannot deal with all of this myself."

"M'kay I'll be there but I'll haven to take some people with me. Expect 5 and me at most." Sam said unwillingly.

"My address hasn't changed. I live in the same apartment," Haruhi said sounding relived.  
"Hai Hai I'll be there in a moment," Sam said dismiss ably and hanged up.

Turning to her companions she said, "Well who is up for a field trip?"

Everyone agreed.

Sam decided to go change and since the climate was quite chilly outside she decided to put on some warm pants put as she looked inside her luggage she had the urge to kill someone since her bag was filled with skirts and leggings sighting she settled in a black skirt and black leggings.

She saw someone else's bag and grabbed it quickly changing clothes to something more of her taste.  
(Sammy's POV)

I went outside to were the guys were waiting for me.

I had a black T-shirt and some baggy jeans with my black converse.

"What you all looking at?" I demanded and they all deadpaned.

While they pretended to do something else I sighted relived and headed to Haruhi's house with everyone close behind me.

_Honestly i could care less if i look like a guy now..._

* * *

**im sorry if my character is a bit mary-sue i honestly dont intend to do that. if you have any questions about the characters just pm me and ill answer gladly! **


	3. Chapter 3

**yet another update sorry it took so long today i just finnished the next chapter and will start to work on the one after it so for now here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy. i say sorry in advance if i mispelled andything or made someone too OOC. right now i am debateing what to do with the other stories so if you have read them a like for me to continue on the warriors one pliz pm me or write a review in the story. i have to admit i think i get the twins characters completely wrong but you decide. thanks for the two reviews and if i get three extra reviews this time i will surely post the next one this same day...yes you heard correctly three more reviews and the next chapter will be posted today. so anyway up with the story.**

**Disclaimer: do not own **

* * *

treason haruhi why?...

(Haruhi's POV)

"So what exactly are you doing again?" I asked the host club who were all playing around inside my house.

"Its easy, my beautiful daughter, the only thing we wanted was to lure our other daughter to us so that she would surely come to help will be making a makeover of her like we did to you. Remember when Bossa Nova was looking for her? He said a girl with SUPER long hair and-" the twins interrupted Tamaki, who was takeing too long with his explanation.

"The boss wants to make Sam-chan more girly so when we have the Christmas party that we are planning on she will go as a girl not like a host just like you." They both said at the same time.  
"I wonder what Sam-chan looked like when she had long hair, don't you too? Nee Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked Mori-senpai who only responded with, "En."

"We are quite curious-" Hikaru started, "-To see what she looks like even if it's just after school," Kaoru finished and they both let out mischievous and evil grins.

"Fine but if she kills you afterwards I take absolutely no responsavility for any of the things that she will do to you." I said but on a second thought added, " she or anyone else for that matter?" Everyone looked my way confused except by Kyoya who was scribbleing something in his notebook.

Soon the doorbell rang and when I opened it there was... THE KATSUYUKIS!

I hugged Sam, Niito (her twin), Rogelio (her older brother) and Kisuke (the oldest of the 4).  
Behind them there was Kasanoda-san and a guy I didn't know.

Niito is...well he is Sam's twin exept that since _he _Doesn't wear glasses so you can difference them bcause of that (and their eyes: Niito has honey eyes and Sam has deep blue). Rogelio is a tall guy almost the same size as Tamaki, he has raven hair and brown eyes. Kisuke beingnthe oldest, is the tallest reaching Mori-sempai's size his eyes being just like Sam's and his hair brown. The other guy that was with them had the same type of skin, from Mexico like them obviously, his eyes green and his hair a dark blond color.

I let them in but before Sam could get past the doorframe she was tackled to the ground by Tamaki-senpai.

"Get the hell off me!" Sam struggled but Tamaki was removed from Sam by her three angry brothers.

"Only one fucking day and you already have a pervert stalking you!" They growl in unison and I laugh.

"It is my responsibility to let you know Haruhi that if they hurt Tamaki a single hair you debt and Sam's debt will be raised a 10% more." Kyoya said in me ear making me go to stop the guys from hurting Tamaki.

"Don't or you will make a situation worse for your sister and me!" Haruhi said to her infancy friends who let go of Tamaki who hid himself behind me and Sam.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looking at Sam he said, "Care to introduce us?"

Sam sighted and pointed to the black haired guy with honey eyes, "My best friend from Mexico, Castillo, Carlos. My brothers: Kisuke, the older one, Rogelio,the middle one, and my twin, Niito."

"And well... who are they?" Castillo-san asked looking at the host club.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I pointed at each of the members as I said their names, "Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Niito inspected the twins for a moment but looked toward Tamaki with a glare.

"Well what do you guys want?" I asked for the reason of why they had summoned me here.

The eyes of the entire host club shinned and the twins were on either side of me in a second.

Tamaki clapped his hands, "Take her to the limousine!"

My eyes widen with realization as they picked me up and ran out the door. "What the hell Kaoru, Hikaru put me down you idiots or when I get down my siblings are gonna kill you."

They ignored my warning and dumped me inside the limo.

"Kaoru you go with her and make sure she doesn't escape I'll go with the boss and the rest."

I glared at both of them as Hikaru left.

"Just enjoy the ride Haruhi will tranquilize you siblings and they will bring them along." Kaoru said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

He pouted and said, "But... I thought we were friends why would you hit me?" He said about to 'burst in tears'.

I petted his head and said, "It's a playful punch that friends give each other."

His pout disappeared and was replaced by a mischevious grin.

"So we _are_ friends?" He asked excitedly. I shrugged and nodded.

His grin widened and he wiggled his eyebrows. I bonked his head lightly and we both laughed.

After some comftrable silence Kaoru asked, "So what were you like when no one thought you were a boy, that the thought of you possibly being a guy wouldn't cross their minds?"

I fidgeted with my fingers. "I umm.. wore contacts and my hair reached lower than my knees I still used the same clothes as always but that's about it." His phone started ringing making us both jump.

"Moshi-moshi?... hai...hai...non she didn't...longer than knees...contacts...no bosss ...no its no trap Katsuyukis...hai hai whatever see you in a moment," he hanged up an gave me a smirk.

We got to a humongous house and the door of the limo opened, "Welcome back young master." A set of maids and butlers received us.

"Hikaru, where's your brother?" An aburn haired woman said coming down the stairs. "Mom it's Kaoru and Hikaru will be here any moment with the rest of the host club."

"Ahhh I cannot wait to meet the young ladies who you want me to give them a makeover!" Who I now guess is Hitachiin-san** (or Mrs hitachiin)** said making me eye twitch, yet another person who confuses me with a guy.

Kaoru snickered and says, "Well mom let me present you to Katsuyuki, Samantha. Its her along with Haruhi that will be receiving the makeover."

Hitachiin-san blushed lightly at the correction.

"Ohh I am terribly sorry that I confused you for a guy darling! But you sure need a makeover..."

(Kaoru's POV)

_Hmmm I thought mom would look right through her guy disguise but she even confused her._

My thoughts interrupted by the arriving of the rest of the host, the Katsuyukis, Bossa Nova, and that guy that came with the Katsuyukis, Castillo-san.

"Sam what the hell do this people want from you?!" Sam's biggest brother snapped glancing at me and Hikaru, who was now beside me.

Sam sighted and said, "I have a debt to repay to them and..." she gazed at Kyoya who gave her a warning glance, "I guess you could say that I consider all these idiots my friends."

Tamaki ran over to her, picked her up and swung her in circles. "My beautiful daughter does really like me!" He cried.

"Mori-senpai do something!" Haruhi told her senpai to help her friend from being squished by the king.

Mori did as told and pulled Tamaki away from Sam. "Taka-chan, be careful with Sammy-chan or she will probably hit you again!" Honey said adoribly and was being carried by said girl.

Sam nodded and tickled Honey and ran to Mori.

"So this two lovely ladies need the makeover?" Mother asked signaling to Haruhi and Sam.

The whole host club nodded and the others looked at us weirdly.

Mom snapped her fingers and two different sets of stylists took each of the girls. "Now let me work my magic on your friends and they will come out when they are ready."

We nodded and guided our 'guests' to my room.

Once inside the Katsuyuki's jumped us, "What are you doing to Samantha?!" Niito snapped.

The Rogelio guy technically growled at us as if he were some animal. Tamki instantly went to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms (Hikaru and I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen.), Honey hid behind Mori who stood there expressionless, Kyoya just wrote some notes in his notebook, while Hikaru and I played videogames.

"Your sister's debt is of one billon yen and she needs to pay it off. This is part of paying this debt. And like she already mentioned-" Kyoya closed his notebook and a dark aura reeked out of him and his smile was colder than the Arctic pole "- we are her friends."

The Mexican, Carlos guy, said, "Guys drop it they won't let us do anything until they finished with Sammy."

(time skip...No One's P.O.V.)

Somehow while waiting the host club along with the their companions fell asleep but with a light knock from a maid the all woke with a start.

"Masters both girls are ready," they said. The 10 guys scrambled out the door and into the main entrance.

"Now darlings presenting you to Haruhi-chan," Hitachiin-san mused at them and from some large double doors Haruhi came out.

They all gasped at the sight of her.

Haruhi was dressed in a cute light pink dress. It covered a bit past the knees and it was strapless, having some minor decorations in by the waist. Her glasses were off, like always and she had a wig of her exact color of hair that reached past her shoulders.

"Ohhhh my beautiful daughter looks stunning!" Tamaki screeched before launching himself at the brown haired girl.

"Sempai get off me!" Haruhi said super annoyed. Tamaki looked her and went to his emo corner and started to grow mushrooms, _again_.

Everyone facepalmed until Hitachiin-san clapped her hands.

"Alright now you all take a look at Sammy-chan!"

Sam came out and everyone was too stunned to say anything, includeing Haruhi.

The top of Sam's dress was was red but that ended above her waist and the rest was black with a long tail and a short front making her tanned skin look whiter. Sam wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and was holding her arm against her chest**(this is how shy girls in anime are regularly put doing so i thought why not..)**. "C-can I have m-my clothes b-back?" She stuttered while looking at the ground.

"Ehhhh, why acting so nervous now, Sammy-chan!" The twins who had miraculously appeared on either side of Sam chanted.

"S-stop teasing me," she said weakly.

Tamaki jumped on her just like he had done to Haruhi. "My daughters are just sooo cute!"

(Sam's POV)

"T-tamaki-s-senpai just-" I started to say but the twins interrupted me by saying, "Both of them look perfect" Hikaru started, "for tonight's ball!" Kaoru concluded.

"Tonight's ball?" Haruhi asked.

"Ohhh yes the Ootori family is having a party tonight and they invited the whole host club. Tamaki and myself are required to take a 'date'" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't it be more normal to ask us to go instead of just forcing us?" Haruhi snapped.

"Y-yeah" I timidly agreed with Haruhi.

"Sammy-chan!" Honney said jumping on me making me blush.

"Isn't she cute when she is flustered nee, Takashi," he said.

"En," was my senpai's response.

My blush grew. "Sam we're going home!" Carlos said fuming just like me brothers were.

"Ehh why?" Kaoru asked while hugging me from behind. I turned my head sideways to face him. As I stared into his amber eyes as they widened. "K-kaoru will y-you let go of m-me?"

I think it was my imagination but I saw a light blush form in his cheeks.

I felt how a pair of hands separate me from Kaoru. I looked up and gazed at Carlos's brown eyes.

"Told you we are leaving," he growled.

A devilish grin appeared in Kyoya's calm face. "_If_ you stay Samantha 10,000 yen will be subtracted from your debt," his voice was mocking but all the same I knew he was dead serious.

As my siblings were pushing me out the door I got out of their grasp.

"Gomen but I need this opportunity," I said not meeting their gazes.

"Fine but we are leaving," Kisuke said and the twins snapped their fingers, "Please make sure the Katsuyuki's and companion be taken to their house, or wherever they are staying." Kaoru instructed. The chauffeur bowed and guided them out the door.

"Now well who will you choose?" Kyoya said looking at Tamaki. Tamaki seemed thoughtful then said, "It is not right to pick a favorite daughter!"

Haruhi facepalmed and I looked at the ground.

"Boss, we all know," Hikaru started, "That you want to pick Haruhi," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki blushed crimson red and everyone let out a laugh. "Very well then-" Kyoya extended a hand towards me and said, "Will you be my date for tonight's ball Samantha-san?"

I blushed just like Tamaki but nodded. "S-sure," I mumbled.

"Now our turn!" The host club chanted "Your turn?..." Haruhi and I asked at the same time.

"Our time to get ready for the dance." Honey explained.

The maids guided us to a room which I suppose was a waiting room. But a fancy one at that since I had already guessed that the mother of the twins was a fashion designer.

"Fujioka-sama and Katsuyuki-sama there are many things here for your entertainment. The young masters ordered for you to relax." The maid said all business-like.

I smiled timidly at her and she returned my smile.

Bowing she left the room and Haruhi said, "What do you want to do?"

* * *

**what did you guys think what is her personality complex? (i mean Sam's) i hope you liked it and like i already said and just to remind you i wlll be posting another chapter as long as i get three more reviews as of today. pliz really it isnt that much but i sure hope that people like my stories and that i am not working for nothing. there you have it this is the third chapter and expecting reviews to post the next one. hope i get the reviews...actually now that i think of it i will give ya all till tomorrow at 12 if there arent 3 more reviews by then ya all will have to wait till i finish the 5th chapter to post the to all my readers and i hope you anjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**everyone must be tthinking,_ finally and update or_ maybe not either way I finished the next chapter and iI will give ya all the same choice I gave ya'all last time. 3 more reviews for this chapter by tomorrow after I get home from soccer practice which is about 8:30 or so here in the USA so ya'all decide. I am really proud of both, of this and the next chapter. I feel like the next chapter just flowed out from me and my imagination.**

**Disclaimer: do not ownOHSHC(ideas on the manga or anime) except for my OCs and other ideas mentioned that don't appear.**

* * *

_...dance partner_

After what seemed like an eternity the host club was guided to the room in which the girls were waiting for them.

When they opened the doors they were received with a silent atmosphere. Haruhi was reading a book and Sam was doing something in a black notebook.

The twins went over to one girl each to see what they were doing. "Wattcha douin'?" Kaoru asked in Sam's ear.

Sam jumped up in surprise and making a big squigily line in front of the drawing. "Ehhh it's now ruined," Kaoru said disappointed.

"Y-you r-ruined it!" Sam accused Kaoru timidly at which Kaoru laughed it off.

Haruhi smacked Kaoru's head and said, "You better apologize for that!"

Kaoru was joined by Hikaru who inspected the drawing. After a couple of seconds he said, "Haruhi is right you just made her ruin a real good drawing."

After Hikaru said that the rest of the host club huddled around them. "My daughter has a great talent!" Tamaki declared making everyone deadpan. "I-it isn't r-really th-that great," Sam said dismissively.

"Don't be modest Sammy-chan you draw awesomely." Honey stated while looking at the sketch.

She only blushed in response to everyone's praises.

Sam had been drawing a scene of a couple sitting in a picnic blanket while gazeing at the starry night sky with the moon in its highest point looking beautiful.

(Kaoru's POV)

Its a mystery why the Ootori family decided to invite the host club to their party since I thought they disliked the fact that Kyoya-senpai was helping out, but then again, doesn't the Ootori family do things that benefit them.

Realizing this I sighted as we got off the limo into the hall where the reunion was being held at.

I glanced at Hikaru who was looking at me with a weird expression, "What's up?" I asked him. "You've been looking at Sam-chan this whole time!" He hissed back.

A small tint colored my cheeks but it was bearly noticable. "Sorry I was spacing out brotha," I said playfully. He looked at me for a second more then shrugged and we continued walking.

I saw Kyoya offering Sam his arm and she took it doubfully.

Seeing this, the boss did the same to Haruhi which she accepted without a doubt.

We, the rest of the host club, as the good underdogs that we are, lined up behind them. Honey in Mori's shoulder and Hikaru and I side by side.

Once we entered the room everyone was silent.

Kyoya and Tamaki with their dates and the rest of us by themselves.

We followed Kyoya's lead to his family.

(Kyoya P.O.V.)

I am really nervous I know I should have had picked Haruhi to be my date but I know that Tamaki likes her more than I do, he has fooled himself with the daddy act but not me or the rest of the club.

I wonder what Father will do when he sees Sam. What will he think of her, will he criticize her, will he use the facade with her. Seriously the guy that I call dad sure is a mystery.

Thank goodness my sister is beside my Father as we approach him.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Okay this is Kyoya's family. Or the family of the guy who blackmailed me I wonder if his family knows he does that or if they do that themselves...

"Father, may I present to you my date for tonight Katsuyuki, Samantha. She is a new elite student at Ouran just like Haruhi." Kyoya introduced me to the man who is his father.

I made a small bow to him, at which he smiled, fakely at that since I did many of those smiles myself, and said, "Nice to meet you Katsuyuki-San may I present myself Yoshio Ootori and my daughter Fuyumi Ootori."

His daughter and I bowed to each other in respect. She was smiling cheerfully towards her brother who seemed to be ignoring her gaze.

Music suddenly started and Kyoya's father said, "Please do invite your date to dance don't be rude Kyoya," he said and left.

As his back was turned I saw Kyoya's shoulders sag a little bit.

He offered me his hand, which I hesitated a moment to take. _Goddamn_ _it_ _where_ _are_ _my_ _glasses_ _when_ _I_ _need_ _confidence_.

"Ehh Kyoya why didn't you pick Haruhi I'm sure you had the chance to do that... But both of you still look cute together!" Kyoya's sister said which made a vein pop out from Kyoya's forehead and his eyes twitch.

"Fuyumi..." He muttered as we went to the middle of the dance floor were we danced along to the soft rocking of fancy songs.

(Time skip: Haruhi's P.O.V.)

Once the first dance was finished both Tamaki and Kyoya met in a table were the belongings of the host club were settled.

"You two can stay here, Tamaki and I need to get acquainted with some people." Kyoya said dragging Tamaki away.

I saw Sam sit down and I did the same. "How's your 'date' with Kyoya-senpai coming along?" I asked

She shrugged tentatively and replied, "How about yours with Tamaki-senpai?"

I scanned the room and said, "Not bad."

We sat in silence for some more until the twins appeared. "Do you want-" Hikaru asked me. "-to dance?" Kaoru finished his brothers sentence his hand extending toward Sam.

Looking around and looking at Tamaki who was acting all host like I said, "Sure."

As Hikaru guided me to the dance floor I could see a million questions in his eyes.

Sighting I said, "Just spit them out."

He seemed relived that I was giving him the chance to ask his questions, "Don't take it the wrong way but what's up with Sam. She always seems so rude and says what she thinks, but after going through the makeover she is shy and rarely talks," he asks in one breath.

Looking over at were Kaoru and Sam are still in the table I sigh and say, "There are a couple of things about her..."

(Sam's P.O.V.)

We both watched as Haruhi and Hikaru went to dance. "So you want to dance or no?" Kaoru asked casually.

I blushed a deep tomato red and said, "I'm not a good dancer unless I'm dancing balchrsja.." My voicre faded in the las word.

"What was the las thing you said again?" Kaoru asked.

"I-it was b-ba-bachata, it's a Mexican dancing style." I say knowing he won't know what it is.

He looks around a demonic smirk playing in his lips as he pulls me to my feet and toward the DJ.

He whispers something into the DJ's ear at which he nods and I see Kaoru slide some money to him.

Kaoru looks over at the dancing bodies looking for something his eyes watch his brother intently until Hikaru turns.

They seem to have a silent conversation and we scurried away with Hikaru and Haruhi behind us.

"How do you dance it?" Hikaru asks bluntly, once we were outside the hall.

"E-ehh w-what are y-you taking a-about?" I ask taken by surprise.

"How do you dance bachata?" Kaoru asks softer than his brother.

"Grab m-me like you n-normally w-would in a ball." I stuttered getting redder by the second.

Kaoru reached over placing on hand on my waits and the other one holding my hand, while my other hand grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Now what?" Kaoru asked.

My face was so bright red right now I bet I could illuminate the hall were the ball was being held in. "You..,eto...move your hips as you sway from side to side."

We started doing it and soon Haruhi and Hikaru were trying to do it too.

"I have to admit it looks easier than trying to do it," Hikaru said smirking as he swayed sideways with Haruhi.

"Our song should be on by now let's go," Kaoru said.

We entered the hall just as the sing stopped. "Nee Kao-chan Hika-chan let's dance!" Honey said in his adorable tone.

"Sorry senpai we are going to dance with the ladies," they siad in unison.

Honey pouted and went back to our table.

"This is a special request from the Hitachi in brothers to their friends, Haruhi and Samantha." The DJ said in the microphone as the song started. I have no idea how they got the song but it is actual song was : **Tu y yo (you and i) by Maite Perroni**

Kaoru led me to the center of the dance floor since it was now deserted considering the fact that the people in there had no idea hot to dance it.

Followed by his twin and my friend we started dancing. Even if they had just practiced for a while the twins and Haruhi were dancing bachata like experts.

Kaoru game me a twirl and I tensed as little as he brought me closer to him.

"Sam there is no need to be that tense," he whispered inside my ear sending shivers up my spine. He semi smiled at me warmly making me blush. He brushed a hair away from my face, making me look away just to notice Kore people trying to dance the bachata.

I smiled to myself here I am adding something foreigner to Japanese culture.

Lookingnat Kaoru I smiled and said, "Thanks." He looked taken aback but asked, "I didn't do anything why thank me?"

"I- I... I think you should have noticed by now but I have a sort of personality complex...wi-wuthout my glasses I...eto...I tend to be less outgoing but with my glasses I'm a confident person...more or less" I mumble.

He grins widely, "Now thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For trusting in me."

(Time skip Hikaru's P.O.V.)

I don't like that Kaoru is trying to please Sam, I mean sure I like her but not that much. I know about her personality complex because Haruhi told me but I'm starting to doubt it.

Many people have joined us in the dance floor and are trying to dance 'bachata' but fail and laugh it off. That us exactly what Kaoru and Sam are doing.

Not so shy anymore are you? I think as I galre at the hypocrite.

"Hikaru stop glaring at Sam," Haruhi scolds me.

"But were in the world is her personality complex!?" I demand.

Haruhi sights and says, "Hikaru, she has gained confidence around Kaoru it would bre nice if she could do that with his twin. Don't you get it Kaoru cured her shyness in a matter of seconds!"

I look at her stunned as that sank in...

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I laughed when Kaoru messed up for the first time since we had been dancing. He looked up smiling.

"Not so shy anymore are you?" He wondered. I blushed a bit and mumble, "I suddenly feel sort of comftrable with you."

His grin widened, "That is my charisma as an host taking effect on you." He responded proudly.

I giggled and said, "I thought your customers came to get the brotherly love act."

He looked hurt and said, "I get asked individually as much as you do!" He declared charmingly...wait _charmingly_?! What the hell am I thinking.

Shaking my head I say, "Since I have joined the club I have not seen that happen once."

"That's because you are too busy and into your sports thingies that you don't notice," he accused.

I smiled and he wiggled ebrows making me giggle.

A light poke in my shoulder made me turn. "Sorry Kaoru and Sam, but I need my date back." It was Kyoya-senpai coming to claim me once again.

A look of deep sorrow passed by Kaoru's eyes but left so fast I think I imagined it. "Yeah its alright I was getting bored of the new toy already!" He said.

I looked at him and blushed. As he left me and Kyoya dancing in the dance floor I stared after him wondering what he had ment by that.

Just as he was about to sit down he turned and winked at me.

I blushed and hid in my senpai's shirt.

Maybe telling the rest of the host club about my personality complex would be that easy too...

(Time skip)

Finnaly after the dance was all done and the host had taken me and Haruhi back home here I was with my original clothes, without the wig, and glasses, facing my brothers.

"WHO EXACTLY WAS YOUR DATE WE'LL KILL HIM!" they said in unison.

I glared at them making them back down. "Do I seemed harmed in anyway?!"

"No ma'am."

"How did I look when I got back?!"

"Happy ma'am."

"Do you think I have any need for your concerns?!"

"No ma'am."

"Now get the hell out of my face!" I screamed.

They squealed terrified and scattered like rats.

Grabbing my phone I changed clothes and went into my room.

Not after 5 minutes after settling down my brothers came in.

"Sam look we only acted like that since we are worried about you." Kisuke said and the other two nodded.

I sat up, a bit annoyed that they had interrupted my going to sleep time.

"And we were wondering if there was anything else we should know for tomorrow," Niito asked.

My annoyance dispersed a bit as anxiousness took over.

"Yeah like two things. I...I am a host at the host club. And the soccer team thinks I'm a guy or for that fact the _whole_ school does."

Even if my brothers are terrible actors they were able to subside the confusion in themselves.

"And I need it to stay like that!" I snapped making that clear.

Carlos walked into the room and said, "Can you lower the volume its hard to sleep when people are screaming," looking at him he looked quite adorable.

His hair was messed up and his pillamas were blue shorts and a baggy white shirt.

"Sorry," me and my brothers said in unison.

I shooed everyone out my room but Carlos was the last one left.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

I froze, "Uhh..y-yeah I did." I stuttered then remembering what 'bonding' I made with Kaoru blushed.

He sighted and said, "Goodnight."

I watched his retreating back then went back to bed, turning off the lights.

Smiling and remembering tonight as I fell asleep.

* * *

**i know that the characters are acting like ocs and stuff. I am seriously trying not to let that happene and if it does just let me know. Anyway i was if you have reviewd this story thanks and i will try to thank my reviewers every 5 chapters. Meaning that in the next chapter people who have reviewed the story will be mentioned tomorrow or until i finnish with chapter 6**

**R&R minna-san *bows down* onegai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**honestly i was so flattered at the four reviews i received. i want to give thanks to all the favorites and follows and special thanks to my reviweers : EifflePizza, RandomNameHere, Guest 1, Guest 2, the pandypandas, Pocket Rocket22, XxDizzyDreamerxX, Nkaura-Ruta-La. to the ones that reviewd the last, thks because of ya'all this is your chapter. if anyone has a question about the story feel free to PM me or leave a review. This chapter may be the most confusing of them all so i would appreciate any questions since i am not that good at explaining**

**On with the story Disclaimer: I do not make any profit or own any of Ouran High School Host Cub, it belongs to its righfull owner.**

* * *

_their first day at ouran part 1_

As sunlight started to shine was when the residents at the Kasanoda household started to rise.

A rough knock in Sam's door made her bolt awake.

She checked the clock to notice it was 6:30 AM. She needed to be ready in one more hour or she would have to take a car.

She stood up lazily and put her glasses on, as the knock came again this time softer.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Sam it's Ritsu, a packet got here with your name on it." My cousin said through the door.

I opened my door and glared at him, I'm not much of a morning person as you must have had noticed.

He flinched under my intense glare and handed me what looked like a very suspicious looking box. And by suspicious I mean that a certain_ club_ had something to do with it.

As the host club came to my mind, my gaze became evil and a dark aura was coming from me, I was totally sure of it.

"S-s-sa-s-sam?" Ritsu stuttered trying to get my attention.

Snapping out of my dark trance I grabbed the packet and slammed the door in his face.

Ripping the packet open five boys Ouran uniforms fell to the ground along with a note. Picking it up I read Kyoya's super neat handwriting:

**_Sam thank you for yesterday's date, even if it really_**

**_wasn't a date. Sorry for troubling you and your_**

**_siblings. To express my gratitude I send as a gift_**

**_official Ouran uniforms for you and companions._**

**_Yours truly, Kyoya Ootori._**

I crumbled the paper and threw it on the trash.

I went from to each of my brother's room and delivered their uniforms receiving a glare from each that subsided when I gave them each a glare of my own.

Last came Carlos' room. Knocking lightly he said, "Come in."

I entered the room in where he was bearly getting dressed.

He had some jeans and his chest was exposed. A light blush formed on my cheeks and I thought, _ohh grow up would you you've known him since you were twelve its not like you haven't seen him without a shirt before you did whenever we went to the beach or swimming pool._

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

I regained my composure and said, "The host club sent this for all of you and myself."

"Yourself?" Carlos asked putting on the white button up shirt and I realized I didn't tell him.

I scratched the back of my neck and said, "Yeah well the way that I'm paying off the debt I owe them is be being a host."

Carlos glared at the uniform he was putting on. "What is the debt to them all about?"

I looked away. "Just get ready we leave in an hour." I said as I left his room and headed to mine.

(time skip)

Once on our way to school Ritsu told us that he used to be avoided by everyone but that it changed because of the host club. He said the Haruhi incident and how he requested for her.

I facepalmed, "So technically the host club made everyone believe you are _gay?_" I said bluntly.

He blushed as the gates to school became visible. I saw everyone tense around me and the thought, _This is going to be a long day_, passed through my mind as at least 20 girls waved at me, looking at my siblings weirdly.

_"Is the one beside Sam-kun his sidekick?"_

_"Seems like some people want to be like Sam-kun!"_

_"Who do they think they are that they can walk so casually beside him?!"_

I heard the different negative 'whispers'. Looking to my right there was Niito and in the other was Carlos. I turned to look at one of the girls and she blushed.

"Niito, onii-chan, onii-sama, Carlos we have to go to the main office." I said trying to keep it low.

Apperantly not low enough.

_"Ehh Sammy-kun has siblings?!"_

_"Now that I look at them they do look alike!"_

_"Is the one beside him his twin?"_

_"They all look similar and cute, kya!"_

The sudden change of attitude in the 'whispers' made my eye twitch in annoyance. _Rich bastards..._

As I sat down outside the office and waited for my siblings until I heard, "Ohaio! Sam-chan!" A way too cheery voice called. Turning just in time to catch Honey-senpai in my arms I mumbled, "Ohaio."

Honey settled himself on my shoulders and played with my super short hair.

Looking up, I was face-to-face with Mori-senpai...or as much as I could considering his height.

"Ohaio, Sam" he mumbled and ruffled my hair while I only nodded as a response to him.

"Ahem!" Kisuke called.

We there turned to him and he snatched Honey-senpai from my shoulders and set him down in the floor. Honey gave him puppy eyes but was ignored.

"We need to get to class Sam don't waste time," Rogelio scolded me.

I, as the only girl and technically the smallest of them all, puffed my cheeks out and playfully glared at him.

He scoffs playfully back and I smile up to him.

"We should head to our classes." Carlos commented. "Nee, Kisuke-kun in which class are you in?" Honey-senpai asked.

Kisuke looked at the way-too-small-17-year-old guy with sort of cold eyes but said, "Class 3-A"

"Takashi that's our class isn't it?" Honey asked Mori.

"En," the tall guy said.

Honey grabbed Kisuke's hand- making him go low considering Honey's height- and dragged him away, "We will escort you and present you to everyone in the class! Everyone is going to think you are awesome! Even some girls in my class have crushes in Sam-chan!"

I laughed as I saw the three leave with my brother awkwardly being dragged away and being pulled down almost to the ground.

"Okay one gone and three to go!" I joked.

But in response I only got glares. "Sheesh can't take a joke or so it seems." I said puffing my cheeks out once again.

(Carlos's P.O.V.)

I looked at the development between siblings and smiled.

"What is your class Rogelio?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh it's class 2-A," Rogelio informed me.

"What is that, that I hear?!" I heard an over dramatic idiot say.

Turning around I saw the Idiot King and the Sparrow King, or at least that is how I had learned them, since I suck at learning names.

"Kyoya-senpai thank you for the uniforms." Sam said bowing down to Kyoya aka Sparrow King.

A light smirk appeared in the raven's mouth making me want to punch it off. "Oh no it was my pleasure forcing you like that! It was a wise move though, my father seemed interested in you." He responded with a fake smile.

_Wait the Sparrow King's dad was interested in Sam?! _My_ Samant- ahem I mean Samantha!? What a perv!_

"Ohh no need to be so formal my daughter it's daddy your taking to!" Oh I had forgotten you were here too Idiot King.

"Tamaki-senpai do you know were class 2-A is?" Sam asked ignoring his bullshit.

Tamaki crouched down to his knees clearly hurt at being ignored. "Just answer!" Rogelio demanded.

Idiot King retreated and guarded himself behind Sam and nodded.

"I believe that is our classroom why do you ask?" Sparrow King decided to help out.

Rogelio suddenly had a depressed aura around him. "Its my classroom too!" He stated miserably.

Idiot King threw himself at Rogelio and spun him in circles. "Oh great, it was time more family joined our classroom!"

"Let's head to class, classes are about to start."

And with that Tamaki, Kyoya and Rogelio left. Rogelio and Tamaki still spinning wildly.

"Two down two to go," I mumbled in Sam's ear making her giggle.

Niito smiled up at us. "My class is 1-B."

"Too bad mine is 1-A!" Sam and I said at the same time just like good old times.

Niito pouted and I smiled.

"Niito your class is in front of mine we'll walk together!" Sam said smiling.

Niito smiled energetically and we were heading to class.

As we went through the hallways I could hear the whispers of everyone.

Most of them were of the twins beside me but one or two that were said about me as well.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I noticed Carlos looking around uncomfortably, and fought the urge to hold his hand. It was a regular thing for me to do but doing it here would be like a) revealing I'm a girl or b) 'revealing' I am gay.

Instead I brushed my shoulder with his.

He noticed and glanced at me. "Are you alright?" I asked slightly worried.

He shrugged and said, " It's nothing big, _te lo_ _prometo_**1**."

When we got to the class, we were both greeted by the twins and Haruhi.

I fist bumped Kaoru and high-fived Hikaru, as they both gave me evil grins.

"He is from yesterday right?" Kaoru asked looking at Carlos.

I noticed Carlos go tense as he was mentioned. He nodded slowly but forced a smile. "Really evil what you did yesterday. I'm surprised Niito, Kisuke and Rogelio didn't beat the crap out of you."

The twins smiled once again and the teacher soon entered the class. I sat in front of Haruhi and watched as the teacher, signaled Carlos to his desk.

It was at the far end of the classroom, meaning we were separated.

"Okay class let's start with Science for today!" The teacher stated enthusiastically. Everyone stayed silent and took out their science books. Except for me. _Uhh-ohh I forgot to go to my locker before coming to class._

I turned sideways to face the girl next to me. "Nee, nee, ptsss."

She turned to look at me and her cheeks flushed, "H-hai?!" She exclaimed. I smiled innocently at her. "I...umm forgot all of my books mind if I share with you?"

Her face went redder if that was even possible. "Yama-san it's alright I'll share my books with Sam just switch seats for today." The twin behind the girl, Kaoru, said.

The girl became even more flustered but nodding she changed seats with Kaoru.

We united the desks and Kaoru placed his book in the middle.

As much as I tried to concentrate I couldn't.

I kept on thinking of what I had deliberately told the guy beside me.

"Sam?" Kaoru whispered.

"What?" I snapped without meaning to.

He chuckled at my rude comeback, but as I turned to him his eyes became serious.

"Who else knows about...?" His voice faded in the end but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

A blush rose to my face and I forced it down saying with as much indifference as I could master, "Not many people. Haruhi knows my family knows, Carlos knows"

I tried shrugging it off. Kaoru instantly laid off, he knew it was a touchy subject.

I honestly wasn't getting anything that the teacher was saying and I furrowed my brows together in concentration.

I looked down intently reading the textbook. Even if I did have some Japanese roots it didn't mean that I knew and understood everything considering I have been raised in Mexico for the most part of my life.

Everywhere I went with my family I always felt out of place. My dad had Japanese roots but my mom didn't. They both died when I was bearly three.

The story nobody outside family will ever know. My brothers and I aren't really blood related. Niito is my twin in some sort of weird and surprising way.

_I met them on my 5th birthday. After living for two years in the streets thankfully nothing inappropriate had happened to me before._

_My hair was long and full of dirt and rubbish. My face and clothes were tedious._

_Yet one single boy stopped to give me food. "Nobody should be sad or hungry in my birthday!" The kid had declared with a smile._

_I looked at his blood-red hair, at his comforting eyes and soon enough I was smiling to myself as much as I was to him._

_A look i didn't recognize crossed his face and he ran away screaming, "Mama! Papa!"_

_My smile immediately dissapeared, "Its my birthday too," I mumbled to myself._

_A shadow covered my only warmth I was receiving. Looking up I saw a family. The kid from a moment joined by two more redhaied guys and two adults._

_The kid smiled and said, "I'm Niito! My brothers Kisuke and Rogelo! This are Mama and Papa!"_

_I had made a whimpering sound and tried to flee the scene. I knew I was something to look at but people didn't have to stare._

_But before I could leave a small, firm but gentle hand gripped my arm. I looked up and saw the male adult. He wore a warm smile and had reassuring eyes._

_"What is your name, dear?" The female adult spoke now. I cleared my throat lightly remembering small parts of my fathers culture, I vowed down and whispered, "Kyo, Samantha, sir."_

_The man smiled and said, "Where are your parents, Sam?" Sam he, my father was the only person who called me that._

_Looking up I started noticing their appearances more. Lots of people always say that Asian, or their (in my opinion) racist way of saying Chinese, people all look the same._

_The guy obviously was either Korean, Chinese or Japanese. My father was Japanese, the memory making my eyes water a bit. The man also had brown eyes that didn't resemble my dad's since his were blue, midnight like mines._

_The woman was almost the same except for the honey eyes that had a hint of green in them. Mother had green eyes. The woman was Asian. What are people like them doing here taking to me? I wondered._

_"Sam-chan?" Niito asked._

_I snapped back to reality and said in a bearly audible voice, "Dead."_

_The woman suddenly gets teary eyed and hugs me, which takes me by surprise._ Most people are disgusted with my appearance and I highly doubt that normal people go around hugging random people that smell like bile and and look like rubbish.

_"Can I be your mom?" The woman whispers in my ear._

_My eyes widen even more and I nod the tears I had been holding back for 2 years now rolling down my cheeks._

I snap back to reality when someone *cough couch* Kaoru *cough cough* goes right ahead and pinches my cheek. Hard.

"Damn it Hitachiin!" I hiss at him.

He merely smirks at me and laughes quietly.

"Don't space out." He mutters back.

This time is my turn to smile.

When time for lunch arrives, I grab Haruhi and Carlos, and bolt out of the classroom.

We sit bellow a tree in the garden that is inside the school.

"Sorry didn't want the twins-" my sentence was cut short by identical snickers.

"Good-" Hikaru and. "-Try," Kaoru teased.

"_Mierda_ **2**!" I spat and Carlos gave me a warning glance, "Watch your language!" He ordered.

I smiled sheepishly and wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed and turned to his food.

I smiled, things between me and him are finally coming to be similar as before now.

* * *

**okay two spanish words that you need to know what they mean 1: te lo prometo is i swear and 2: Mierda is shit. anyway i will do a filler chapter later on telling you Sam's whole past because it is part of her complex personality. anyway i was thinking of doing this story as something like, do you people know that this is like right before christmas so it will start to be getting colder and colder meaning something interesting will happen! okay and the only reason i updated early wwas because i was super pleased with the 4 reviews keep this up and i will most surely will start updating faster m'kay?**


End file.
